Control
by passion2write
Summary: After Callie gets adopted, she struggles with past issues. ( Warning : Hard themes will be mentioned)
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own the Fosters. Another side note, some things Callie does or say might be a little out of character but that's because I'm putting parts of myself in her.

Callie was just adopted by the Fosters, but since she finally has some safety and security, past problems are slowly coming back up. (She never told Stef or Lena about Liam). Oh and Lexi and Conner never left.

'' _Hey Callie'' smiled Liam as he watched Callie do homework at her desk. '' Like the room?'' he asked as he slowly walked towards her. '' Yes, I love it. I am so thankful for all of this'' smiled Callie excited as she slowly closed her science book._

'' _I have no idea how to thank you and your parents for this'' said Callie, as she awkwardly looked down towards her pale, thin hands. '' This is where I come in. I have the perfect idea for how you can thank me...- and my parents'' smirked Liam as he gently placed his hand on Callie's shoulder._

 _He slowly moved toward Callie's face with his own, he placed his lips on hers eagerly. He then lifted Callie up slowly and placed her on the bed, under him._

 _He stared touching her, first slowly and then faster and faster, until he found his hands under Callie's shirt._

'' _No wait stop, I don't want this'' said Callie suddenly, as she tried to wiggle away under his grip._

'' _It's no big deal, Calls. You like me right'' smiled Liam, Callie slowly nodded, but avoided looking him in the eye. '' But I don't want to have s-s-sex'' stuttered Callie shyly._

'' _But you need to thank me somehow'' said Liam angrily, and before Callie knew it he was pulling on the hem of her pants. '' Please no'' whispered Callie, '' Please no'' she screamed louder._

'' Callie?'' whispered Stef, as she slowly shook Callie. '' It's just a dream sweets'' continued Stef, as she gently caressed Callie's sweaty cheek. Callie slowly opened her eyes, and saw a bunch of people standing around her bed.

Stef was kneeled down on the ground next to her, while Lena held a pale looking Mariana behind Stef. '' Hey there sweets'' smiled Stef, as she watched Callie look around scared. ''How about you take Mariana back to our room, love'' said Stef as she turned to face Lena.

Lena nodded in agreement, and Stef turned back to a pale Callie. '' How are you feeling?'' asked Stef as she gently placed her hand on Callie's shaky shoulders. Callie shrugged slightly, but avoided eye contact with Stef.

Stef slowly nudged Callie a little to the side and climbed into the bed next to her. She wrapped her arm around Callie, and slowly put Callie's head on her shoulder. '' What did you dream about love?'' whispered Stef as she quietly stroked Callie's back.

'' Nothing'' responded Callie, her voice hoarse. '' Mariana said you were screaming, begging even. Why? '' asked Stef calmly, trying to hide the worry. '' I'm tired'' said Callie, before sliding away under Stef's arm and laying back down on her pillow. '' I bet you are'' sighed Stef.

Stef placed a gentle kiss on Callie's forehead, before walking out of her room.

Callie woke up that next morning feeling like she hadn't even slept, she groggily made her way towards the shower, and was surprised to see that no one was in there. She let the hot water fall on her body, as she slowly sat down on the floor.

She thought back to her nightmare from just a mere few hours before. They way he touched her. The way it felt as realistic when it had happened. She shook her head slightly, hoping that the thoughts would leave her head.

She pushed herself up from the ground and reached for a towel, she dried herself off and changed into some clothes. '' You were in there for ages, didn't you hear me knocking? I need to wash my hair'' exclaimed Mariana annoyed.

'' Sorry'' mumbled Callie, as she passed Mariana. She made her way back towards her bed and sat down. She reached for her phone and scrolled through her instagram page, down to where Liam had left a comment under her photo. She stared down to it.

Callie turned her phone off again and made her way downstairs, figuring that she wouldn't be the first one down. Stef and Lena wouldn't dare interrogate her when one of the other siblings were in the room.

She smiled when she saw Jude sitting at the kitchen table. '' Hey baby'' smiled Callie, before taking a seat next to him.

'' Morning love'' smiled Stef before placing the plates on the table. '' Morning'' responded Callie curtly, avoiding eye contact. Stef and Lena quickly glanced towards each other but decided it would be better to not say anything.

One by one the rest of the siblings arrived in the kitchen, chatting about school and what they were going to do that night, because it was a Friday night. Callie listened quietly as she broke off pieces of her bread, without eating it.

'' Callie, you're not a toddler anymore. Stop playing with your food'' pointed Lena out. Everyone turned to Callie, who turned a brighter shade of red.

'' I'm not hungry'' exclaimed Callie, as she pushed her plate aside, '' I'm walking to school'' she added. '' Not before you've eaten something'' piped Stef in. '' Fine'' spat Callie, she quickly pushed a few pieces of bread in her mouth before walking towards the door and closing it loudly.

She arrived at school way too early, and slowly made her way towards her locker. She grabbed a few books before taking a seat on a bench in the hall.

She grabbed the diary she had gotten from Timothy and started writing. She only stopped when she heard the bell ring.

'' You sure filled that writing diary'' chuckled Timothy as he appeared behind Callie. Callie hurriedly placed her hand on the text she was writing before turning to face her teacher. '' You're the first one to need a new one soon'' smiled Timothy impressed, he patted her on her shoulder before making his way over towards another student.

'' Callie Adams Foster to the principal's office'' was said over the speaker, Callie groaned slightly. A few people looked towards her and chuckled as she stood up and grabbed her stuff.

Callie slowly made her way towards the door of her mother's office, she knocked and waited. Lena opened the door and motioned for Callie to sit down.

'' Mom and I wanted to talk with you'' sighed Lena, as she took a seat on the couch in her office. Callie turned her head around, and saw Stef, leaning against the wall in her police uniform.

'' Why at school? Shouldn't parents urge kids to follow their classes, instead of force conversations on them'' muttered Callie. '' Watch your tone'' sighed Stef, as she slowly made her way towards Callie and Lena.

'' We can't do this at home, because there are kids everywhere. And you can't walk away from us here'' pointed Lena out.

'' We're worried about you sweets'' sighed Stef, as she knelt down next to Callie. '' No need, I'm fine'' said Callie, her eyebrows raised.

'' You've been waking up screaming every night. You've been acting out rudely. And you look exhausted all the time love'' sighed Stef.

'' How many times do I have to say that I am fine'' exclaimed Callie, as she stood up angrily.

'' Until we believe you'' said Lena.

'' We want you to go to therapy'' piped Stef in, Lena groaned slightly at Stef's subtlety. '' No, no way. I went to group like I was ordered. I am not going to talk to someone like I'm crazy'' spat Callie

'' We're not saying that you're crazy love, we're saying that you need to work things from your past out'' sighed Stef.

'' I'm not going, and I need to get back to class'' said Callie, as she walked over towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I don't own the Fosters. Also wanted to thank you all for the reviews. They really pushed me to write more.

Callie arrived home after school completely exhausted. She ignored Stef who was seated at the table with her laptop and rushed up the stairs to her room.

She sighed relieved when she saw that Mariana wasn't there. She opened the closet next to her bed and grabbed a book. She wrapped a blanket around herself and started reading.

Callie hadn't noticed Stef was standing in her room until Stef was right next to her. '' Hey Love, I called for you but you didn't answer. It's time for dinner'' she said, as she gently placed her hand on Callie's arm.

Callie looked up and nodded slightly, she put her book aside and put the blanket back under the bed. She followed Stef down to the kitchen and took the seat next to Jude.

'' Mariana texted me she's sleeping over at Lexi's and Jesus is out with Emma so it's just us'' smiled Lena as she looked from Brandon to Callie and Jude. '' Oh I forgot to say but I'm heading out tonight to jam with the band'' said Brandon.

'' Wow, it's like everyone's leaving us'' chuckled Stef, as she put some food on her plate. '' You kids leaving us too?'' asked Stef as she turned towards Callie and Jude. '' Connor is coming over, we're going to watch some movies'' said Jude in a matter of fact way.

'' Oh yeah right'' nodded Lena.

Callie quietly played with her food as she listened to Brandon talking about his music. '' What are you going to do tonight'' asked Jude silently as she turned to his sister. '' Nothing'' shrugged Callie.

'' Want to join me and Connor?'' asked Jude. '' Sweet of you'' smiled Callie slightly, '' But you don't want your big sister hanging out with you and your boyfriend'' she added, before brushing her hand through his hair.

Callie took a few bites from her food, in hopes that it would satisfy Stef and Lena.

After dinner Callie rushed up the stairs and back to the safety of her bed again. She climbed back under her soft blanket and reached for her diary. She slowly started writing, about what was going on in her head, and what wasn't. But also that she felt so alone.

She wrote and wrote until her hand started cramping, she hid her diary carefully away before climbing further under the blankets. She slowly closed her eyes, letting sleep consume her.

'' Callie, love'' whispered Stef an hour later. Callie slowly opened her eyes and turned around.

'' Why are you asleep already? It's only 8 pm'' said Stef and she sat down on the side of the bed.

'' Maybe because I was tired'' muttered Callie, '' That's to be expected after the night you've had, sweets'' whispered Stef, as she gently rubbed circles on Callie's arm.

Callie groaned slightly, knowing where this conversation would be heading. She pushed herself up a little.

'' Mama and I are so worried about you my love'' sighed Stef, Callie could hear the tears in her voice. '' You've been distant, and you just seem so tired and sad all the time sweets. Mama and I hoped that the adoption would lift your spirits. But it was momentarily. I miss your smile sweets.'' Sighed Stef, as she continued making circles on Callie's arm.

'' Can you and Lena please stop worrying. I'm fine.'' Spat Callie. '' We've decided that you are going to therapy, whether you like it or not. We need to make sure you are talking to someone, since you're not talking to us'' said Stef, her tone suddenly shifted to strict.

'' Sweets?'' whispered Stef after Callie had been quiet for a while. '' Why are you forcing me'' whispered Callie, '' I don't want to''.

Stef sighed slightly '' We are worried about you'' she said. '' But why, are you scared I'd off myself or something'' spat Callie slightly angry.

Callie could hear Stef's sharp intake of breath, but she didn't say anything. '' Because I wouldn't '' added Callie.

'' We need to be sure you are dealing with your things'' said Stef, as she stood up. '' Now you go back to bed Love. See you in the morning'' she said, before placing a soft kiss on Callie's pale forehead.

Stef made her way out of the room, but turned to look at Callie one last time. '' I love you'' whispered Stef, before heading down stairs.

She walked towards Lena whom was reading at the kitchen table. '' And? What was she up to?'' asked Lena, once she noticed Stef was in the kitchen.

'' She.. was sleeping'' sighed Stef as she made her way towards the living room. Connor and Jude were very invested in their movie so Stef returned to the kitchen and sat down next to Lena.

'' We need to get her into therapy sooner rather than later'' sighed Stef. '' She scared me'' she added. ''I called our doctor, and with eye on Callie's history he said he'd try his best to look around and find a place for her. I just got an e-mail for a request to come by with Callie Tuesday'' said Lena.

'' Okay, so three days'' nodded Stef.

Callie was first downstairs that morning, which wasn't weird since it was only 5 am. She took a seat on the couch and wrapped a blanket around herself, before turning the TV on.

After figuring that there was nothing on she made her way towards the kitchen where she poured some orange juice. '' You're up early'' muttered Lena whom appeared in the kitchen followed by Stef.

'' Yeah'' shrugged Callie as she took small sips from her drink.

She made her way back towards the couch and reached for her phone. She had a new message from this guy in her class ; Wyatt. _Hey Callie, Party 2 night, my place. See u there?_ . Callie looked up to Stef and Lena whom were talking before responding . _See you there_.

A/N; OooOoOoOooooOOoooh boy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't own the fosters

Callie stood in front of her mirror that night adjusting her dress slightly. '' Oooh, you're looking fine. Where you going?'' asked Mariana as she walked into their bedroom.

'' Party'' muttered Callie, as she brushed her hands through her hair.

'' Wait, you're going to the party of that Wyatt?'' exclaimed Mariana suddenly excited. '' I'm coming with'' she added.

'' Oh no, no, no.'' Sighed Callie, '' I'm not in the mood to keep look out for you the entire time''.

'' You're not my babysitter, I'm only a year younger'' pointed Mariana out. '' But Stef and Lena are going to order me to watch out for you'' sighed Callie, as she reached for her phone and wallet.

'' I'm not getting in your way. Please'' whined Mariana. '' Fine'' spat Callie. '' But we're leaving in five, so you better be downstairs''.

Callie sighed annoyed as she walked down the stairs, she didn't even want to go to a stupid party, but she had figured everyone would be out tonight and she didn't want any conversations with Stef and Lena.

She sat down on the couch and scrolled through her messages. And she watched as the minutes passed. Five..ten..twenty...thirty. Callie stood up annoyed, and was just about to call for Mariana, when she appeared.

'' I'm here, I'm here. Hold your horses'' said Mariana as she walked down the stairs. '' I sad five minutes, not thirty'' said Callie as she reached for her jacket.

'' You girls leaving?'' asked Stef as she popped her head around the corner. '' Yeah'' smiled Mariana excited. '' Well have fun, and you know the rules. No alcohol and home by 12'' said Stef before placing a kiss on Mariana's forehead. She then made her way over towards Callie and gently brushed some hair out of her face. '' Love you'' she whispered before placing a kiss on Callie's forehead.

Callie smiled slightly before making her way out, followed by Mariana.

They arrived at the party a mere 10 minutes later. Loud music was blasting around the house. '' Interesting'' nodded Mariana as she followed Callie into the house. Callie entered the house and was immediately greeted by Wyatt whom handed her a drink. ''Here's a glass full of all the strong drinks we have in the house'' grinned Wyatt.

'' Thanks'' smiled Callie as she took a small sip from her drink. The liquid felt like it was burning a hole in her throat. '' Hope you don't mind that I brought Mariana'' said Callie as she turned around to where Mariana was supposedly standing.

'' Ah, she's already gone''. Wyatt smiled sheepishly. '' Well, drinks are in the kitchen, I am everywhere in this house. So If you need anything. Come find me'' he said, before making his way over towards another group of people.

As Callie stood there, alone. Her drink in her hand. She suddenly felt very lonely. She wanted to talk with people, but she didn't have the nerve to do so. She slowly looked down towards the red cup in her hand, and knew exactly what would give her the nerve to do just that.

She gulped the drink down and made her way over towards the kitchen where she poured herself another drink. And another, and another.

Callie laughed as she bumped into a group of girls. '' Isn't that Callie?'' said one of the girls as they watched Callie bump against a wall.

'' Callie? What are you doing?'' exclaimed Mariana as she appeared next to Callie, whom was yet again drinking from a red cup.

'' Omygod. Are you drunk'' groaned Mariana, whom was also holding a red cup. '' You're drinking too'' groaned Callie, as she pointed towards it. '' Yeah, but I know my limits. Moms are going to know you're drunk'' exclaimed Mariana as she tried to take the cup from Callie.

But Callie stepped back, clutching the cup to her chest. '' What are you doing, my drink'' muttered Callie. '' You need to stop drinking, you need water'' said Mariana. '' That doesn't make sense. You just said I should stop drinking'' laughed Callie. '' Stop drinking alcohol''.

'' You don't own me'' muttered Callie.

Their conversation was interrupted by a group of people shouting, which took both girls by surprise. Giving Callie the opportunity to walk away from Mariana.

'' Alright, the person to be able to drink all of this without vomiting gets 100 dollars'' said a guy, who was in fact holding a 100 dollar bill.

Callie thought about the countless possibility's she had with 100 dollars, and it wasn't that much alcohol right. She debated for a while until she didn't even realize she stuck her hand in the air.

Everybody started cheering as Callie stepped towards the keg. She kneeled down and put the tube in her mouth, alcohol immediately rushed through the tube.

She kept drinking and drinking until the guy with the 100 dollars said it was enough. '' You deserve this'' he smirked as he handed Callie the 100 dollars. '' I'm Jake'' he said. Callie pushed the 100 dollar in her bra, before stumbling away from the boy.

'' Callie what the fuck are you doing'' exclaimed Mariana. Callie awkwardly turned around and squinted her eyes a little. '' Hav-having fun. You should t-try it'' muttered Callie, as she held onto a wall.

'' Moms are going to kill you'' said Mariana as she folded her arms. '' Why do you care?'' spat Callie, '' It's not like you're my sister. And my Mom's dead. I don't have anyone'' screamed Callie. Tears rushing down her cheeks as she said so.

'' Callie?'' exclaimed Mariana angry. But suddenly Callie's ears started buzzing, and before she knew it she was flat on the ground.

Mariana screamed her name again, but worried this time. Mariana kneeled next to Callie and roughly shook her shoulders.

'' Callie?'' shouted Mariana, more people were noticing the commotion, and a small circle formed around the two.

'' Somebody call an ambulance'' said Mariana to no one in particular. At these words, Wyatt appeared. '' What happened?'' he asked as he kneeled down next to Mariana.

'' Too much to drink I think'' said Mariana, as she softly slapped Callie's cheeks.

'' God damn it . Why did I decide to throw a party. '' exclaimed Wyatt, as he grabbed Callie's wrist to look for a heartbeat. '' We need to call an ambulance now'' said Wyatt as he reached for his phone. ''Everyone that has been drinking and is underage, I recommend you leave'' shouted Wyatt before dialling 911.

Mariana held the hand of her unconscious sister ad she listened to people leaving and Wyatt talking on the phone. '' Why Callie'' whispered Mariana. '' They've send an ambulance this way'' said Wyatt.

Mariana nodded relieved as she stroke Callie's forehead. '' My moms'' exclaimed Mariana suddenly. '' We have to be home in 10 minutes, they'll know something's up. How do I tell them'' sighed Mariana.

'' Call them when we're at the hospital'' said Wyatt. The sirens were nearing, and Mariana sighed relieved as she saw two paramedics entering.

The two paramedics immediately started putting IV's in and placing stickers on her chest. '' Heartbeat is slow'' said one of the paramedics.

Mariana immediately started panicking. ''Please be okay, please be okay'' whispered Mariana as she watched as the two paramedics pushed Callie towards the ambulance.

Mariana climbed in, followed by Wyatt.

The drive to the hospital was very silent, except for a paramedic adjusting things on a machine next to Callie.

Once they arrived at the hospital they rushed Callie in. Mariana and Wyatt ran after them but got stopped by a nurse at the door they pushed Callie through.

'' Sorry guys, but you're not allowed past this point. Wait in the waiting room until we will come get you'' said the nurse, before she too went through the doors.

Mariana and Wyatt made their way over towards a chair and sat down. Mariana reached for her phone and saw a few missed calls already. Mariana's gut clenched at the thought of telling her moms what had happened.

She slowly typed her mom's number in and then slowly placed the phone against her ear. '' Mariana! Where are you? It's 12.30. We are worried sick'' exclaimed Lena. '' Mama'' whispered Mariana, as her voice broke. '' Mariana? What's wrong?''. '' I'm at the hospital. It's Callie'' cried Mariana, thick tears rolling down over her cheeks. ''We're coming now'' exclaimed Lena, worry hear able.


End file.
